diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chompalot
Chompalot was a competitor in every series of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. The real Chompalot was created by Team Cookie Monsters a family team with moderate success. Robot History Series 1 In its first appearance Chompalot fought Beast, Stinger and Apex. All the robots met in the middle with the first attack coming from Apex who sent Chompalot sinning away from the impact. Stinger spun wildly as Beast attempted to flip Chompalot only for Chompalot to crush down onto the flipper, Apex then came in from behind and smacked Beast spinning away. Beast finally manages to achieve a flip, by flipping Chompalot over before chucking it around the arena, meanwhile Apex's power thwacks Stinger across the arena. Beast attempts to flip Apex but over turns itself while Stinger charged and stabbed Apex as it was crushed Chompalot, Apex however, gets away and bashes the backend of Beast and hits Stinger in the process. Beast flips Chompalot again and is attacked by Apex again battering it with the spinning bar with Stinger and Chompalot getting caught up, Apex proceeded to attack Beast and sent it bashing into the side wall and almost knocking them out of the arena. Apex dashes and presses the pit release button with the chaos of the other three joining up with Apex. As Apex came in for more attacks, Chompalot got a grasp hold onto Apex and began to crush, controlling its movements. Apex returns and attacks Stinger and Beast, with Stinger attempting to jab Beast. Beast become severely damaged where it lost its bottom panel, meanwhile Chompalot attempted to get hold of Apex again. Stinger span on the spot hitting Beast with the flail as much as it could before Apex came back in and dashed Stinger away. Chompalot soon attacked the dazzled Stinger, getting its claw around the mace area and pitting it, only to fall in itself. Extreme 1 It fought in the Weapons Match against fellow crushers Big Nipper, Kan-Opener and Suicidal Tendencies. Big Nipper rammed into Kan-Opener, but is caught in the jaws of Kan-Opener. Chompalot comes in from behind and gets a grip of Kan-Opener's back as it continued to crush Big Nipper. Kan-Opener turns and grabs hold of both Big Nipper and Chompalot and crushed the two as Suicidal Tendencies finally got into the battle and tries to claw Chompalot while Big Nipper ran away. Suicidal Tendencies got in behind of Kan-Opener while Big Nipper lifted it before backing away again. Chompalot followed Big Nipper and attacked it head on, both machines tried to nip one another but Chomplalot got the upper hand as it pushed Big Nipper back and crushed the lifter and the middle. As Big Nipper and Chompalot tussled, Kan-Opener got around the front wedge of Suicidal Tendencies and began to push back crushing the sides as it did. Big Nipper manages to finally get away from Chompalot's onslaught and charges into Suicidal Tendencies almost toppling it in the attack, Kan-Opener itself almost fell as well but was lifted in the attack. Chompalot also joins in the action and grasps hold of Suicidal Tendencies holding it upwards all while trapping Big Nipper who was underneath. The robots stayed there and were hit by a bouy from the drop zone they were stationed under. Big Nipper got away and presses the pit release button and attempts to push Chompalot into the pit, missing and instead going after Kan-Opener, once again failing to do so. In retaliation, Kan-Opener targets Big Nipper and pushes back against it while being lifted by the Nipper. Suicidal Tendencies began to get a side on attack and crush the sides of Chompalot while spinning in circles. For a while all four robots were stuck in a stalemate, however soon, Kan-Opener got in from the side of Big Nipper and attempted to pit it only for Big Nipper to drive backwards and forwards pitting Kan-Opener instead. Chompalot became free from Suicidal Tendencies and charged directly into Big Nipper pinning it against the side wall with Suicidal Tendencies following suit. Both Chompalot and Big Nipper gang up on Suicidal Tendencies and try to topple them. Chompalot turned against Big Nipper and pitted them, however, Chompalot while pitting Big Nipper also fell in with some help from Suicidal Tendencies who remained the only robot active. Series 2 In Series 2 Chompalot fought Breaker Box, Gravity and Infection. As Breaker Box charged and began ramming Chompalot, Gravity comes in from behind and flips Breaker Box over. Gravity flipping Breaker Box caused it to be stuck on Infection who attacked it with the drum blade, meanwhile Breaker Box presses the pit release. Chompalot rams Gravity but doesn't have an effect, however, the powerful drum of Infection throws Chompalot upwards and in the air spinning around. Gravity tries to push Infection into the pit but the two are pushed by Breaker Box who ends up pitting Infection and toppling Gravity. Chompalot returns and attempts to crush the side of Breaker Box. Gravity self rights and ends up driving into the pit eliminating itself. Its first Head to head was against Limpet. As the two slammed into one another, Chompalot topples over but it quickly self rights. Chompalot charges and pushes against Limpet but the rambot shunts forward and topples Chompalot onto its side. Chompalot self rights and crushes the side of Limpet as the two circle. Chompalot backs away and gets a frontal assault by grabbing and crushing Limpet before slamming it against arena wall. Chompalot loses grip as Limpet bashes it about while Chompalot reverses into pit release as Limpet rams Chompalot. Limpet bullies Chompalot, toppling it over at one point while Chompalot self rights before getting around the side of Limpet and crushes the side. Chompalot attacks Limpet for some more while Limpet tries to envade, eventually both robots run out of time. Chompalot won on Damage and Control. Chompalot next fought Hypno-Disc. The first slash from Hypno-Disc's blade sends Chompalot flying and almost toppling over on its side. Hypno-Disc smashes into the front of Chompalot but the claw blade blocked the incoming damage. Hypno-Disc circles Chompalot and gets a few hits, but not many as Chompalot puts up a strong defense. Eventually, Hypno-Disc tears apart huge chunks of Chompalot, including the lower jaw. Hypno-Disc was on the offensive battering Chompalot some more, causing it to smoke. As Chompalot's upper jaw hung lowly, Hypno-Disc relentlessly destroys what remained of Chompalot, immobilizing it. Finally Chompalot fought Breaker Box again. Breaker Box rams and lifts Chompalot over before slamming it against the arena wall. Breaker Box rampages across the arena by lifting Chompalot up, it charges again and slams Chompalot out of the arena. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 4 Category:Robots with Claws/Crushers Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Weapon Match Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots from Derbyshire Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots to have driven into the Pit Category:Robots with more losses than wins